Kagome's Secret Book
by BD-Z
Summary: Kagome has her own secrets, her own thoughts and fantasies, but what happens when a certain group of curious companions decide to read the private little book Kagome forgot at Kaedes hut.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Diary: ch 1

Lazy afternoon

The sun was warm and the wind blew softly. It was a very relaxing day for the unlikely group that Kagome traveled with. Everyone was camping next to a peaceful brook and for the first time in ages everyone was in a calm and quiet mood.

It was times like this when the girl pulled out her journal. Because of all the traveling Kagome has barely had time to chronicle their journeys. On the days when she did, she followed a precise format. Starting with who was doing what at the moment, and at _that_ moment, Sango the beautiful demon slayer was cleaning and polishing her weapons. Sitting on a large bolder with her back to the sun and she was humming a tuneless song. A little ways from her the mischievous and perverted monk was lying on his back pretending to stare at the sky but all the while couldn't take his eyes off of the slayer. Shippo and Kirara were playing in the water. Or at least they were jumping from rock to rock avoiding the water. A silly little game they had a tendency to play every time they came to a river. And Inuyasha was sitting above Kagome in a tree. His eyes closed and feeling the breeze, while he was keeping an ever attentive ear out for the others. Kagome herself, way lying on her stomach half in the shade and half in the sun without any shoes or socks, with a dreamy look on her face as she wrote.

Secondly she would write about their exploits. Who did what and when, while they fought the latest demon. Then she would write any clues they found during their search for Naraku. This at this time, she had nothing to add. They had not found any clues in the last few days. A week ago they finished searching the last area he had been seen in and no one in the neighboring villages had the slightest idea of what was going on. All they had to do now was wait.

Lastly Kagome would write her thoughts. What she felt and who she felt about.

/ _I don't' mind traveling with this group. I really enjoy it. But… sometimes I wish Inuyasha would notice something's other than who and what he has to fight next. Then again, I just don't want to talk about things like this too him. I can't tell him how I feel or what thoughts run through my head. Sometimes I feel like I am no better than the perverted Miroku/_

Kagome paused. She looked up at Inuyasha and found that he was looking at her. She smiled causing him to back up a bit.

"What are you looking at?" he said

"Nothing." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha took his eyes away from hers. Before she looked back down she noticed his eyes returning to her. She attempted to ignore it and go back to writing.

/ _He really confuses me. He watches me and he says he needs me sometimes. He will give me this look that makes me feel like a bunch of butterflies were set loose. But then he does his jerk thing and he turns on me. Making me feel like I am some sort of floozy. Just because I have more offers to be with people than he does doesn't make me cheep and easy._

_I want to be with him like I mentioned in entries before. And even how I would like to be with him. Some times I wonder what make me so drawn to this hanyou. And why it has to be him? It is not fair really. I think back to his kiss and the embraces he gives me and I wonder what else can happen..._

"Hey what are you writing that makes you look so stupid?" Inuyasha had somehow jumped from the tree without her noticing and was now peering over her shoulder. "'Sometimes I wonder what makes me so drawn-'"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome slammed her journal shut and sat up. A blush had come across her face and then before Inuyasha was able to get up, the look of embaressment turned to a look of anger. "Don't you ever read my diary!" she said then she stormed off.

Inuyasha stood up angrily and ran towards her. Yelling "Who are you writing about?!!"

"SIT!" she shouted and she placed her book back in her bag hopefully she will get a time to finish what she was writing and silently she thanked all that was holy that he only saw that entry. He would flip out if he was to read any of her fantasies that were safe behind the lock of her very secret journal.

---Next Chapter: Towards the Evening


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Towards The Evening…

Kagome had just placed her journal at the bottom of her yellow back pack. She knows that if she left it on top a certain hanyou would get it into his mind to take the book to finish that entry. A mortified blush crept across her already warm cheeks when she thought of the previous pages. She was so tempted to erase them out but knew that was impossible as most of them were written in ink. Her only solution would be to white them out or replace the whole book and leave this copy at home. Then again, her brother might find it, and that would be a fate worse then death. Knowing that little snot, he wouldn't keep it to himself but most likely show it to their mother. No, the best solution was to hide the book in her bag and take the risk.

Before she could completely zip up the bag she heard the squeal of a playing kitsune. She turned to her left to see the little kit and his two tailed friend wrestling at the shore of the little brook. It was such an adorable sight. She reached back into her bag and pulled out a small disposable camera.

_This will be a cute addition to the pictures in my diary,_ Kagome thought as she took the picture. Startled by the flash the two little demons stopped playing and looked at Kagome. She was smiling at them.

--

Behind her Inuyasha had finally gotten up but instead of fighting with her like he normally would after being "sat", he just went back to the tree. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Kagome hid the book. He wanted to know what she was writing, and who she felt "drawn to"

_**She is probably writing about that stupid boy at her time. **_Inuyasha glared at the thought of his Kagome in the arms of another boy. _**How could she even think about some other boy when she should be helping me find those jewel shards and that bastard Naraku?**_

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. He promised himself that one way or another he was going to find out who she was writing about.

--

Sango finished polishing her weapons and decided to take a rest. This was a very lazy day. Every one was rather calm and nothing important seemed to happen. In fact after seeing Kagome 'sit' Inuyasha she realized that no one really was in to mood to start anything. All they wanted to do was relax. She was more than surprised to see Inuyasha go back to the tree after his fight. Normally he would yell at Kagome, Using words that would hurt an innocent girl.

However no matter how much Sango cared for her friend she doubted that Kagome was all that innocent. Her era seemed so aware of things that didn't really seem all that important in this world. It would surprise her how many times an innocent and simple phrase would send Kagome into giggles and noone would know why sometimes. Well no one except for Miroku. He would later fill them in on why the girl laughed. Before Miroku explained the situation Sango would never have found, "I heard my daughter in her room last night. I think a demon was _possessing_ her. She was moaning and shouting out names," very funny at all.

It wasn't until later that she finally understood why her friend had such a suppressed, almost not breathing, look on her face. In fact Kagome was right. The young girl in question had not been possessed at all. The young girl was indeed with someone that night...with several someone's. The father was just too scared to go in the room and see what was wrong with his daughter.

Sango sighed. She never understood why a girl would be so enthralled with the idea of sex; in fact it kind of bothered her. She was not afraid; it was just an uncomfortable subject with her family. Maybe that is why she rebukes Miroku's advances.

Sango looked down at Miroku who was still lying on the grass. She caught his gaze and he smiled at her. This caused her to turn her head away with a blush burned across her face.

--

Shippo ran to Kagome. "Hey, what was that?" he asked as he pointed to the camera. "Why did it let out such a bright light?"

"It is called a camera, and when I am done using it and all the pictures have been taken I will explain it to you. Okay." She put the camera in her bag.

"Okay, hey why is Inuyasha so angry again? I know you sat him but he just went back to his tree. Was it about something in that book you were writing in?" he paused and looked at the bag. "What is that book anyway?"

"Oh you mean the diary. Well. Actually it has many names. I use the word diary a lot but most of my friends call it a journal. What it really is is a book where I write all my own secrets and thoughts. It is my "secret book". Inuyasha is mad because I will not let him read it." She explained

"Why won't you let him read it?" Shippo asked

"That is why it is a secret. If everyone knew what was in the book it wouldn't be my 'secret book'." She said looking at Inuyasha, _besides he can't read my thoughts about him. He can never know how much I want him…_Kagome blushed and turned back to the kitsune. "Besides why should I let him see it? It is not his book"

Shippo gave a mischievous look to Kagome. "Did you write any secrets about Inuyasha?"

"Well…" Kagome blushed and nodded slightly. "lets just call that our little secret" _but you really don't' what to know what those secrets are._

_---_

The monk who was relaxing this entire time with his eyes upon the lovely Sango just realized the sun was going down. He sat up and looked around to see were every one was. The two tailed Kirara and Shippo were playing again this time on solid dry land. Kagome had everything put away by this time and was sitting on a rock near the water. Her bare feet were brushing the water as she watched the kit and neko play. Inuyasha was now sleeping in the tree and Sango was falling asleep as well.

Miroku stood up, and walked over to the sleeping demon slayer. He knelt down on the ground next to her. His intention was to shake her awake so they could go back to Kaedes hut for the night but instead his hand changed directions from her shoulder to her breasts. He placed his hands down upon her and gave a squeeze.

Sango screamed at his touch, causing the others to look their way. She sat up and slapped him while shouting "you basterd, you sick perverted depraved son of a bitch! How dare you!"

Kagome got up and put her shoes back on. The two demons stopped playing and Inuyasha, startled by the shouts, fell out of the tree.

Miroku, shocked and afraid, pulled back from Sango's rage. "Wait wait, Sango I was just trying to wake you up I swear it. I…" _SMACK._

A second slap mark appeared on his face. And the demon slayer stood up and walked away. Kagome came up beside Miroku. "Maybe we should get back to the hut." She said.

Kagome sometimes can not figure out what his obsession with grabbing girls was about. True she did know perverts in her era and they were just as bad but she never had to deal with one as a friend. Kagome sighed as she looked at Miroku's face of despair and turned her gaze to the fuming slayer. _I need to write about this later._

---- Next Chapter: Kaede's Hut


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

Kaede's hut.

--

Inuyasha couldn't help but find Miroku's situation funny. _**It serves him right for being such a fool.**_

By now the group had packed up all their belongings and began the journey back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was standing behind everyone else. Watching them as they conversed. Miroku stood next to Sango. Actually he stood next to and ahead of her. She won't let him stand behind her in case he was tempted to grab something else. There was no way she was gonna let him touch her again.

Kagome was explaining the "secret book's" use in her era to Shippo again. That runt seemed to like the idea of having his very own "book of secrets". He asked Kagome to bring him one the next time she left.

_**Hmm.. I didn't know the brat had secrets. I guess I should find those out too.**_

Sango turned to Kagome. "Why do you need to keep secrets from people Kagome? Don't we all know everything already?"

Kagome looked at the slayer. "Well… you know almost everything Sango but there are a few things I have to keep to myself. Personal things." Kagome looked behind her at the hanyou. Inuyasha held a very intent look on Kagome when he heard Sango's question but turned away when she looked at him.

_**And why does she have to keep them from me, **_he thought bitterly as he looked at the ground.

--

Finally the group had arrived at the village. They had just placed out their sleeping arrangements. Shippo was fast asleep, Kirara was too. Sango was laying on her back thinking about the day's events and what that pervert Miroku had done to her. She was still mad at him for it. Miroku was talking to Inuyasha outside the hut. This was the perfect time for Kagome to finish her thoughts about the hanyou and about the two "unwilling lovers", as Kagome started calling them

She pulled the little book from her bag and flipped open to the day's page.

…_What else could happen…? I really wish I knew. My friends at school would tell me things that I should try. That is if my "jealous, two-timing boyfriend' would do them with me. Well…I do wish that Inuyasha would confess his feelings with his . Actually I wish he would do way more than that. I want him to kiss me. But not the kind of kiss where an 'I love you' should be. I want a deep passionate kiss. I want him to get carried away. To let his hands wonder over my skin._

Outside she heard their voices. Miroku was talking about how it is difficult for him to keep his hands off a pretty girl. Especially when they look so willing.

"Willing? She was sleeping, you fool." Inuyasha said "you want to talk about looking so willing look at the way they dress. Have you noticed all the attention Kagome has been getting from those sick perverts out there?"

"She does get attention from that outfit but that is normal for her. Besides she has really nice leee…. I mean she looks nice." Miroku corrected himself just in time. Kagome wasn't sure if he worried about Inuyasha hurting him or Kagome hearing him.

"She doesn't have to dress like that to look nice" Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome stifled a small laugh.

_Inuyasha thinks I look nice? Even with out the skirt? Well that is sure interesting. I am listening to his conversation with Miroku._

_He wonders why I wear my uniform so much. I know it bothers him. I want him to do something about it. I will not stop wearing the short skirt until he does something about it. Something I know he will never do and that is to make the move on me._

_Should I make the first move? That is what the girls are telling me to do. Make the move, Kagome. Should I kiss him, hug him, or should I throw caution to the wind and throw myself at him with a little less than what I normally wear._

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, "What are you doing? Why don't you just come to bed"

Kagome blushed deeply, and turned to look at Inuyasha. He was already leaning against a wall. Miroku was resting a little ways from Sango. All of them were ready to sleep except for Kagome.

"Hold on Inuyasha," she said "I am almost done."

She turned back to her book; _before Inuyasha interrupts my thoughts again I should say this. He just asked me to come to bed. Why did I think he was asking me to "come to bed!"? My mind is working over time. Sadly I want to "go to bed" with him. But he will never know this._

_Oh and before I forget. Miroku and Sango were at it again. He grabbed her. This time he grabbed her breast. What a fool! I can't believe he would think a girl would like that._

_Then again, I wish Inuyasha would do that to me._

Kagome looked at what she had written. Then she looked at Inuyasha. She sighed and instead of signing her name like all other girls do. She drew there shards of the shikon jewel at the end of her writing for the day. She closed the book and put it down.

She stood up and went to her sleeping bag. Crawled in and took one last look at Inuyasha. Silently praying he would kiss her in her sleep or that he would wake her to full fill the wishes and fantasies written in the pages of her journal. Kagome yawned and fell asleep.

--

Kirara woke up. She didn't seem in any hurry but she decided to sleep some place warmer. Shippo was next to Kagome. Kirara liked being around Shippo. The kitsune was her best friend and they shared a bond being the only full demons in the group.

Kirara sleepily walked from one end of the room to the other. Knocking things over as she went along. Normally the graceful two-tailed cat would not be so clumsy. However, she was tired and didn't notice she knocked Kagome's "Secret book" under a table.

--- Next Chapter: She Forgot It!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

She forgot it!

--

Morning had come and slowly everyone awoke. Kagome had to go home. It was Monday, somehow she lost a day and originally thought it was Sunday. She didn't have time to explain why she was leaving but as always a frustrated and high strung Inuyasha was following her to the well. Yelling and calling her names. She in turn, yelled back.

No one wanted to follow this scene. Shippo was so tired of listening to Inuyasha badmouth the only mother figure he had. It didn't take him long to know that Kagome would take care of him like his father had done before he died. Inuyasha was not a very nice father figure. He was so mean and didn't give a damn about anyone's feelings. Not even Kagome's. It was not fair.

Shippo watched them leave, then he went back into the hut. He sat on the floor getting ready to eat breakfast when he noticed something on the floor, under the table. The curious kit wondered over to the table and reached underneath to pull out a simple little book.

Realization struck Shippo with a strength that made him fall back. The 'Secret Book. She forgot her book. Shippo clutched the little book and ran to the door. He didn't' make it out because Miroku's body was walking in to hut at the same time. Shippo ran into him then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Owww" Shippo groaned. "Miroku. I have to catch Kagome. She forgot something"

"Relax Shippo. She will return soon. What ever it is she will come back for it." Miroku looked at the little demon. His brow furrowed in curiosity. "What did she forget?"

"Her Secret Book!" Shippo yelled without realizing that telling the monk was not a good idea.

"Ahh I see." He said "well, how about this. I will hold on to her book and give it to her when she comes back. That way we won't loose it"

"Umm… I don't know if I should do that." He hesitated.

"Come on don't you trust me?" Miroku looked at Shippo. Trying to be innocent.

"NO!" Shippo yelled.

"Okay bad choice of words. How's this I will give it to Sango to hold on to. Do you trust her?" Miroku knew Shippo couldn't refuse that.

"I trust Sango more than you. "He hesitated again "okay I will let you give it to her."

Miroku's eyes were bright. He had the book that held secrets. He waited until Shippo ran off in search of his best friend the two-tailed Kirara before he let out a victory chuckle.

Miroku sat down and opened the book to the first entry. It took place before she meet them, so he skipped past it. Then he found the day Kagome and Inuyasha meet him. The day he began to travel with them.

It started like all of the others. Progress what happened where things were going and then what thy all were doing at that moment. Then it got really interesting.

_This new companion to the group seems to be very interested in women. Well, more like the idea of sleeping with women. He grabbed my ass at one point, Inuyasha got really mad. I was kind of happy that he reacted that way. But some part of me wished that Inuyasha had touched me instead._

_Oh what am I thinking I don't even know him that well. We were only traveling a short while. Now I have these thoughts. I never think like this about guys. But I have wanted to find myself in my room with him. I want to kiss this half dog demon. I have a feeling that he would make a better lover than any other boy out there. He is a demon after all. I bet he could do things better and longer than any other guy would. Oh damn he is coming this way I better stop now._

Miroku turned several pages. He was getting really interested now. He skipped the first parts and continued.

_The girls were telling me about some interesting things to do to make you feel good. Well actually they were giving me different techniques on how to please myself. I was in shock. But that didn't stop me from trying. I found that I should not get used to using my fingers. If Inuyasha were to try to please me…. What am I saying! Well anyway he has claws I doubt that would feel good. I don't know if his fingers would be a good idea. So I tried the other ones. I don't want to get to addicted. I really want to try the real thing but that silly half demon still doesn't see that I care about him. I am not going to tell him._

The monk was in shock._** Is she talking about what I think she is? I better keep reading. I could learn a lot from this.**_

He continued to read the book. Finding points here and there that would take his interest. He was so shocked that the little would be priestess he traveled with had such thoughts. And everyone called _him_ perverted. Maybe, just maybe he should let them all know just how wrong they were.

Or maybe he should just keep reading the book.

--

Next Chapter: Sango! You have got to see this.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sango! You have got to see this.

--

From out in the morning air, Sango felt something was odd. It wasn't just because Inuyasha went trailing after Kagome, which happened overtime she had to go home. And it wasn't because the little fox demon came running out of the hut to play, that was normal behavior for the boy. It was because the normally lecherous monk hadn't paid her a morning visit. Every morning started out the same. He touched her and she was smack him. However he was not here.

Curious, Sango walked towards the hut were she last saw him. He couldn't still be asleep, it was the middle of the day. She started to worry that maybe he was sick. That maybe the miasma poison he had taken in during their last mission was starting to take a delayed hold on him. Concerned and a little panicked she began walking faster, almost jogging back to the hut. That is when she heard him. He was laughing.

She walked up to the door and listened. He was still laughing and snickering but he wasn't being loud. _What is so funny? _She thought. She walked in and saw Miroku sitting on the ground in a corner. _Reading? But what on earth is he reading? Did Kagome bring that from her time?_

That is when she recognized the cover. That was Kagome's "book of secrets"!

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. "What do you think you are doing?"

The monk looked up, tears of laughter in his eyes. He was breathing rather heavily. He put the book down and looked into Sango's eyes.

"Sango," he said cheerfully "come sit next to me. You have got to see this." His eyes were practically glowing with humor. She glared at him for a moment and walked over to him. She sat down and he looked at her. He handed her the book.

"No Miroku, I can't read that. It is personal." she said

"Even when it is about you?" he said, "well then, never mind, you don't have to read it"

Miroku took the book back, flipped through the pages and began reading again. A worried look crossed Sango's face. If Kagome knew, he would be is so much trouble.

Part of the slayer was curious about the book. She did want to know what was beings written about her, but she resigned herself to the fact that it was wrong to pry into Kagome's business. She was about to tell Miroku to hand the book over but she didn't get a chance to speak up.

"'Sango is like my sister'," Miroku read," 'Even more so than my friends. She tells me everything. I can only trust her with my secrets. I still can't tell her about what I really want to do with Inuyasha. She does know how I care about him and I know how she feels about Miroku….'" He paused and looked at her. Slowly coming to a realization, she began to turn red. "I did tell her, when we were in the hot springs the other night about some of the experiments my friends had mentioned. And she was as shocked as I was the first time I heard about them." He paused again, turning a bit red himself "I understand masturbation…." He laughed again"… is not a topic for someone like her. But she was really interested.' Is that so Sango? 'Especially with the fingers. Apparently because of all the times Miroku had touched her she could tell his fingers would know exactly where to go. She even told me if anyone were to do that to her, Miroku would be the first to get that chance.' WOW I am honored." He looked at her with a grin. "So when do I get to try it?"

Sango jumped up and grabbed the book, her face was red. It was burning with such humiliation and anger that she forgot all about caring about Kagome's feelings and secrets. She opened it up.

_Sango may not be used to the idea but I think Miroku knows how to do these things. In fact I believe Miroku may know something's that I do not. Well enough of that. I remembered something that I should mention before I forget about it. That same night when I left the hot springs I looked back. I am very embarrassed to say it but it happened. Sango was trying IT! I hope she didn't notice. I kind of wish I didn't see that._

Sango closed the book, her face still burning. She turned to face Miroku. She didn't know what to say. The silence was painful, burning and awkward.

"How much did you read?" she looked at him

"I read the whole book by now. Really Sango you amaze me. I didn't know you felt so strongly for me" His face had a very mischievous glow. He reached his hands out to her as he walked closer. She took a step back. Then she paused, she had a fleeting image of him kissing her or even grabbing at her. She wanted it but her first reactions kicked in, once he was close, she smacked him.

"Hey!" he said, and rubbed his cheek," You didn't have to do that"

"That is what you get for being a sicko." Sango walked off with the book in her hands.

"Apparently, I am not the only one!" he said, pointing at the book and giving her a sly smile.

She was slightly disappointed in herself for turning down the monk even after he knew what she wanted. Sango glared at the book in her hands. _What else did she write about me?_

_--_

Inuyasha was sitting by the well waiting. He hated to see her go. It would be a while before she came back, he knew it, but something made him stay.

_**Damn, why am I still sitting here?**_ Inuyasha stood up and looked at the well. _**That bitch. **_He hated arguing with her. Deep down Inuyasha always knew she was right. He hated being wrong more than anything. Especially when it was a woman who was right.

He started to walk back to the hut. Grumbling as always.

In his mind he saw Kagome, he hated the fact she looked so much like Kikyo and yet they were two completely different people. Their personalities were opposing. He like Kikyo's maturity, he found it alluring. I brought mystery to her. On the other hand, he found himself feeling more and more comfortable with Kagome. They clashed often but that made their relationship more intense and exciting.

All he could think about on the way back to the hut was how his life would be if he made a choice. Would Kagome and him finally come to terms with the intensity of their feeling for each other. He wanted to tell her that their last kiss still resonated in his mind. That he regretted telling her that he didn't want it. But try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was wrong. That he loved her, just as much as he loved Kikyo all those years ago. It still bothered him to think that he could brush aside those deep feelings he had for the feelings he was currently having with Kagome. Is it possible that if something happened to Kagome he could brush aside those feelings for yet another girl.

It made him so angry to have those thoughts. It was probably why he was so angry when Kagome was around him.

When he finally got back to the hut, he saw Miroku standing at the door, and Sango had just walked off. Inuyasha assumed the slayer was angry and instead of facing another woman's temper he went to the hut instead. He noticed Miroku turn red when he approached.

"What the hell is your problem" he snapped at the monk

"I was just thinking," Miroku said, "Do you know what Kagome thinks of you?"

"That is a weird question. Why?" Inuyasha looked at him, curiosity burning up inside.

Miroku shook his head and smiled "No reason, I just think you need to read something. That is, when Sango returns." He pointed off towards where the slayer had just gone.

"feh" he said, he didn't understand. So he wasn't going to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Sango reads it...

--

Time passed quickly as Sango read the book. By the time she was finished, her face was a blazing red, her eyes were stained with tears of held up laughter, and the sun was about to set.

Yet there was one part of the journal she couldn't help but read more than once. It was very hard to deny that Sango was uninterested in what men and women do together. As she read, she realized that she really did want to know. That is why she continued to read Kagome's dreams.

She brushed her finger down the page as she read, _last night I woke up a little too early. The sun was right in my face. I couldn't ignore it. I had to wake up. Besides everyone was making such a fuss over what to eat no one could sleep in. but I wish I could have._

_I am watching Inuyasha right now. In my dream last night he was doing the same thing that he is right now. He is watching me from the tree. From the corner of his eyes of course. However in the dream I was able to get his attention by walking of to a hot spring…taking my cloths of as I was walking. Little by little I would leave the pieces on the ground. It was still fuzzy in the dream but I remember somehow he followed me. He stayed in the trees watching me bathe in the moonlight. The moon was full for a while or at least I thought it was, because he was still a hanyou. Then suddenly I look over to the right and he was standing there in human form, watching me. I didn't sit him. I couldn't, not even when he began to walk towards me. Removing his robes as he came closer to me._

_My breathing became very uneven. Again it was fuzzy but suddenly he was right in front of me in the hot spring. Without his robes, he reached out to hold me. I went to him. It never occurred to me that we were naked. No not even. I held him close. It was such a gentle sensation. Not at all like my other dreams where we through each other down and had our ways with each other. No no. it felt real. The kisses were intense yet soft and he caressed my skin with his warm hands up and down my back. He kissed my neck and let his kisses travel. When we finally got to the part where things heated up and went fast. They slowed down even more._

_He carried me through the water to where the rocks were. Then he sat down with me upon his lap as the kisses continued. The pattern continually changing. Up my neck, down to my breasts. He kissed everything. I felt everything. Somehow I was on top of him allowing him to slide into me. And each movement was slow and gentle. Nothing harsh with the love making in that dream. Each move was pulsating.--. Oh shit Inuyasha just walked over here. He looked into my book. I hate when he does that. Luckily he saw nothing. I had to sit him. Poor guy. Well, that is what he gets. He is too nosy._

_I wonder why I never sit him in my dreams when he does something like that._

Sango stopped reading. She had read every dream twice. This was one that stood out. It was simple. All the other fantasies in Kagome's book were hot steamy and well lacked a lot of romance. In some cases, she even pictured Miroku and herself in those positions.

Sango even enjoyed the llustrations her friend put in the journal. She drew her friends, some plants that she had never seen and even some of the demons and people they met on their journey. Most were harmless images. But when Kagome was unable to describe a certain scene in her dreams… she drew it. And they weren't too bad. There were little illustrations of couple is these acrobatic poses. Even Sango being as flexible as she was because of all of her training didn't think she could do them. She knew the human body was capable of many things but it surprised her that some things like that could be done.

The sun was almost down. And she needed to get back. She wiped her eyes of the tear stains and stood up. There was no guarantee that Kagome would be back that night or not so she needed to be there just in case she realized her book had gone missing. Suddenly Sango felt a serious guilt that she read the book. Those were very intimate secrets that Kagome was keeping. It was really hard to ignore that. Her best friend's thoughts were too personal and since she desired someone close to them it would be hard not to see the tension.

She went back to the hut. She would pretend she did not read the book. She would even deny it to the monk.

--

Back in her time, Kagome didn't even reliez something so important had been left behind. She was too busy to notice but not from school because when she got back her mother reminded her that it was spring break and she had the next two weeks off. She didn't need to come home. But instead of going back she decided to stay.

Her mom had a dozen messages from her friends. She needed to write a paper and do some assignments that needed to be returned to school once she was done.

She had to help her mom with shopping too. Not only that but the cleaning, her brother had some friends over and there was a big mess to clean up. She even had to cook dinner for her family because her mother was gone with more errands to run. By the time she was finished she knew there was no reason to go back to the others. She just went to bed. Inuyasha would just have to wait for her

Kagome lay in bed. Looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about Inuyasha. Nothing bad nor was it sexual. It was just thinking. Would he truly love her? Would he want to be with her? Despite all the trying to keep it clean her thoughts traveled as she fell asleep. And soon those thoughts turned into dreams.

Kagome fell asleep. With no idea, that everything she held so secret and personal, was now open to the world.

---

Next Chapter:


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7: Inuyasha, Not you too.

The room was really quite. Miroku sat in one corner while Inuyasha sat in another. Neither one of them spoke as the fire sparked. Kaede was cooking dinner for the group since it seemed Kagome would not be returning that night. Shippo had worn himself out as he and Kirara were curled up next to the fire. No one spoke.

Frustrated Inuyasha rose from the ground and started towards the door. At the same time Sango was walking in from the outside. Before he could leave the hut he noticed a sudden change in Sango's face. She was red. Not just red but the color was growing deeper the longer she looked at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing," She snapped.

"Feh" he continued to pass her up.

Outside he began to wonder about Kagome. Was she coming back that night? Or in the morning? He had half the mind to go out and bring her back. Part of him wanted to go but something inside told him to stay. So instead of going to the well he jumped up into a tree to think about her.

--

"So…did you read it?" Miroku asked with a sly grin.

"NO!" Sango yelled getting rather embarrassed. She was trying really hard to play it off like she never even read the first part of the book. "Why would I go and do something like that? It belongs to Kagome"

"Ahh. Such respect. You were not at all curious to see what she said about you or _us _for that matter?"

"No, not at all." She lied

"Okay forget I asked." For a while no one spoke as they all listened to the fire crackle and smelled the food.

Miroku glanced at Sango every so often, trying to catch her gaze. It didn't work..

"What do you think Inuyasha will do when he reads what she dreams about?" he said softly and casually to the slayer.

"I don't know" she responded "he would probably get really embarrassed considering that they are all about hi—" she stopped " hey"

Miroku just laughed. So much for trying to keep things secret.

"What is it that ye are speaking of?" Kaede asked. "What is it that lady Kagome dreams of?"

The two looked at each other and then down. Sango spoke "oh it is nothing, just some basic dreams"

"Oh alright then. You do not have to tell me. But you should speak to Inuyasha if they concern him."

At that the both of them turned red.

In the back of Sango's mind she thought about the book. She didn't bring it into the hut just in case a curious monk happened across it again. Instead she hid it in a bag under the stairs. That way not one will find it tonight.

Or so she thought.

--

Up in the tree, Inuyasha let his thoughts travel. He imagined what Kagome could be doing at this time. More than likely she was asleep in her own bed for once. He smiled at the thought. A while ago he was staying at Kagome's while she finished her classes. He remembered that he had fallen asleep on that same bed. It was comfortable. It was even more so when Kagome came home.

He had pretended to be asleep when she walked into the room and instead of waking him like he thought she would, she had sighed and pushed the blankets up as she slid into the bed next to him. He had very subtly opened his eyes, trying not to be obvious that he was awake. Feigning asleep he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her. She tensed at at first but let it slide fooled by his act. That was one night he really did not want to sleep. He just wanted to hold her but eventually he did fall asleep.

To him it was the best night in his life. The memory was so vivid, he could almost smell her.

That is when it hit him. He did smell her. She was near the hut. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped from the tree and ran to the hut. Only to find that the scent was still faint when he reached the source. Under the stairs, that was where the smell was coming from.

He reached under and pulled out one of Sango's bags. What on earth did the slayer have in the bag? So he opened it and pulled out a small book. It took him a couple of seconds to realize what he held. The evil little book that he received so many sits for. Finally he had his chance to see why she didn't want him to look at it.

He took the book behind the hut, allowing some of the light from the fire to shine upon it. Part of him knew he shouldn't read it, but another was telling him to just go for it. And so he opened it to the middle to the page she was on yesterday

--

Kagome lay in bed still asleep, she dreamed that Inuyasha was again right near her. Sleeping with his arms around her like that one night he was in her room. This time he spoke to her. He was awake. _I promise Kagome, I promise to stay with you. I have only wanted to stay with you_

_-but what about Kikyo?_

_-forget her, I don't need her anymore_

_-are you sure_

_-I can never be sure of anything._

_-oh_

_-but I do want you. I am sure of that._

The dream began or ended like most of her others. But unlike the majority, this one was romantic, sweet and so were the kisses.

When she wakes she would most likely write about this dream. That is if she can find her journal.

--

Miroku and Sango had both laughed at what was written in the pages of Kagome's secret book. However, Inuyasha didn't. This was serious. Kagome did want him. When she sat him for looking at who she was drawn to, he was somewhat surprised to see his name. So he decided to read from the beginning. Not one bit of the journal made him laugh or even make him stop. He continued to read with very little embarrassment and all he could think was she really does want him.

_Sometimes I can't help myself. I know it is wrong to think like this. I do think Inuyasha will be the one. If not the one I marry than the one who is my first. First kiss, first love, and first…well. I hate him for this, I hate him but I love him. He doesn't even know what he wants yet. Will he stay with me or with Kikyo; will he become a full demon, stay the same, or become human? Sometimes I just don't care. I just want him to kiss me. Like when he was changing to a demon and I kissed him. I still cherish that moment. Even though his nails were cutting into my arms._

_I would die for this hanyou. I would give my life to save his. But he still can not see it._

Inuyasha looked at each word carefully. He knew what she wanted. Could he even give it? He continued to read. As he continued his face changed to a slight shade of pink. He found her dreams.

_I am a bit out of breath today. I had a really intense dream. Again like most. We had sex. This time it was by the tree where we met. It was such a dangerous place. Anybody could have walked up. Lucky for me it was a dream_

_Oh and in this one I sorta took him. He was still pinned to the tree and I kissed him. That caused him to wake up. The kisses deepened and he told me to take the arrow out. I did. He then put his arms around my waist and brought me down the branches to the ground. He lay back as I continued to kiss him. I took of his robes as his hands had gone up my skirt._

_The motions were rough and yet gentile. The dream was fuzzy for a while until I noticed that we had no clothing. I straddled him as he stayed pinned to the floor. My kisses traveled and his hands strayed everywhere. His nails scraped across my body but they left no marks. The dream progressed as I gave him permission to enter._

_Strange how everyone says sex hurts for the first time but in each of these dreams I felt none. It may be different when I really do it._

_As he entered me the movements and the high energy of the dream woke me when I reached a climax. Boy was I a bit disappointed to not finish the dream._

And so was Inuyasha. He read most of the dreams and fantasies in the book. He did not laugh. These were really serious. These were some of his dreams too. He did know one thing. He will not let Kagome know he read the book. It would be the end of him. Then he would never be able to live out their dreams.

He didn't get to finish it because he heard a sound coming from the hut. He ran to the front. Put the book back in the bag and under the stairs and ran inside to see what happened.

He took a sigh of relief when he saw the monk with another red mark across his face and a really really embarrassed Sango. Inside he prayed that Kagome would not find out he read her book or at least some of it. Yet, he was determined to finish the book to find out the rest.

--

Next Chapter:


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8: Oh Shippo… How could you?

--

The next morning was silent, no one wanted to make the first sound. Some were still asleep, but Inuyasha was only playing at sleep. He was still trying to digest the information he had come across the night before. Miroku was already awake and he was obviously searching for something. Sango was still asleep but Kirara was out for a morning walk. Still no one had any idea that Inuyasha had read the same words that both the monk and slayer had.

The only morning noise was coming from the young kitsune. Shippo was seriously board with the adult's silent. He had heard a big ruckus the night before and now they didn't even want to wake up and talk. All he knew was that they were keeping something from him that they were also keeping from Kagome. He did not like that at all and he was determined to find out what it was. What caused Sango to slap Miroku? Usually he didn't question it but this time there was no touching involved. He said only two words, "orgasmic experience". He would have to ask Kagome what they were talking about. But for now he is getting really impatient with the silence and the monks quiet searching. What was he looking for anyway?

--

His eyes were closed but he can hear everything. Even Miroku's searching. It didn't bother him too much. All he could think about was what else was written in the book. It was so hard not to be curious.

He now understood why she sat him whenever he came near that book. It was really unfair at first but it makes perfect sense, She was embarrassed.

He won't go and get Kagome. This time he will wait for her to come back on her own. How could he face her now? He knows. Its true he feels the same way, but he felt it might have been a mistake to find out like that. Still that nagging feeling kept drawing him to that book. What else is written in there?

--

Kagome woke to the sound of the alarm. She didn't have school, so she would be going back. She yawned and stared at the ceiling with a smile. That dream was amazing and she needed to write it down before she forgot. Before going back to the feudal era.

She stood up and went strait for the yellow backpack. She took half of the stuff out before realizing that her book was not in there. She paused and thought for a second. _Where could the book be? I took it out at Kaedes hut, I wrote in it and fell asleep. Did i put it away? wait…I didn't. I don't remember seeing it. ….. Damn! The book is still at Kaedes._

She jumped to her feet and got dressed in record time. If somebody read that book they would die. She would die, mostly from embarrassment. She had to get back. Fast-

--

No more resting for the group. Miroku finally found the book, he made a triumphant noise and Inuyasha had chosen that moment to open his eyes. Miroku had just walked back into the hut with a bag in his hands pulling out a small book. Instantly recognizing it, Inuyasha jumped up and shouted at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? That belongs to Kagome you fool!" he yelled

"I know," said the monk as casually as possible "it is interesting, do you want to read it?"

That set him off, Inuyasha turned red as he snatched the book from his hands and shouted "YOU READ IT? WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Hey she left it," he paused "do you know what she wrote in it?"

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER? WHO CARES IF I KNOW. YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TOUCHED THE GOD DAMN BOOK!"

Miroku jumped back at these words, that was all the proof he needed. Inuyasha did know what was in the book. And now Sango was awake.

"What is going on?" she asked as she joined them.

"Miroku read Kagome's book!" he said

"Sango did too!" he shouted in defense. Sango in turn slapped him hard.

"Did you read it, Sango?" Inuyasha asked a little wary of Miroku's possible lie.

She turned a couple of shade of pink before admitting her dreadful secret. "Yes, I read it"

"Damn it, what are we going to do now. If she finds out that we read the book-"

"Wait" interrupted the slayer, "you read it too?"

"What of it? It was about me wasn't it?" he said, before he realized it and he turned red at his words.

"There is only one thing we can do" Miroku said "pretend we never saw it. Sango you hold on to it. She would more than likely kill either of us if we had it. She trusts you. You're her best friend"

"Some friend I turned out to be" Sango sighed "I broke her trust"

"Broke who's trust, Sango?" all three of the group turned to the door as Kagome walked in breathless yet curious about the current subject.

"Uhh…. My… My…uhh…Kirara's trust, I forgot to feed her yesterday. I promised her a really nice treat" she stammered.

"Oh I see. Um has anybody seen my journal… er … my secret book?" she asked

The others had turned a couple shades pinker but were able to hide it from Kagome who was searching under the table.

"I...Uh... I found your book last night and I put it away for safe keeping. Here it is." She pulled the book from behind her.

Kagome sighed with relief, "I hope nobody read it" she said softly. "Hey Inuyasha can I speak with you alone?"

Inuyasha gulped as he answered. "Eh… sure. I will be outside in a few minuets"

"Great" she said and walked out of the room.

With pleading eyes he looked at the other two. They just stared at him wide eyed and shook their heads. They were not helping him out of this one. So he turned to follow her , thinking to himself.**Maybe she is going to tell me. She might kiss me, she might want to. No. no, stop that you stupid fool. That will never happen. It hasn't happened yet.**

As he stepped out of the hut, he saw Kagome standing in the sunlight as the breeze played with her hair and her skirt. She was beautiful and all his fears of what will happen faded. All that was left for him to think was. **This is it. If she doesn't say something, I will. I know she want's me now. I can do this.**

He walked after her, and they both headed to the tree on the hill.

---

Sitting upon the grass at the base of the tree, Kagome closed her eyes to feel the breeze. She asked Inuyasha to join her there, so that they could speak. She had no intention of asking him out there. It just slipped out. _It must have been the dream. _She thought.

Hearing the rustle in the grass Kagome opened her eyes. The slight wind caused his clothing to billow. His hair was also moving with the breeze.

"So what did you want to talk about" he began.

"Hmm? Oh well actually… I just wanted to talk" she began to blush a bit "nothing really. Everyone just looked a little tense about something." She looked towards the hut "so what were you guys talking about anyway?"

Inuyasha's heart gave a slight _thud_. "Oh nothing really."

She smiled, "well that's unfortunate. I was hoping something interesting had happened while I was gone."

**Something interesting did happen**_, _he thought **but you, sure as hell, are not going to find out.**He walked over to sit next to Kagome. Initially he wanted to jump up into the tree but he decided to stay close. He plopped down on the ground next to her. His arms crossed inside his sleeves.

"I brought you something" she thought of something to tell him finally, "it is a book. You probably won't like it but…I think you should read it." _Truthfully that is the book I am reading right now, I just couldn't think of anything to else to say._

"A book?" he looked interested but when he saw the cover of a man holding a woman in a loving embrace, he turned a rosy color and brushed it away "As if I would read anything like that"

"Hey don't judge a book by its cover. You never know what's in it." Kagome remarked. Inuyasha hesitated as he began to perspire. "Besides I find it romantic. It is about a time traveler who fell in love with someone from the past. Since it is time travel I thought you would like it" _not to mention the love part. Hmm…why is he so edgy?_

He was getting really nervous with all this love and book talk. The perspiration was really coming down now. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore; he stood up and jumped up into the branches, leaving a confused Kagome on the floor.

--

"This is not good" Sango said, "How will we keep a secret this big from Kagome. Sooner or later she will find out."

"No she won't," the monk replied "no one but the three of us know that we read that book."

"But still…it doesn't feel right"

"Don't worry Sango. The only way for her to know is if we say something that came out of it. Now who is going to repeat anything from in that book? No one wants to be killed, so we will leave it at that"

"I hope you are right."

--

Shippo had been board these passed few hours. What was there to do but listen to the adults talk and they were not that interesting anyway. Always talking about thing that never made any sense. Now all of the sudden things were clearer. He had left earlier, irritated with all the quiet but ever since Miroku found what he was looking for, everything had blown up. Finally everything made sense no wonder they were all edgy. No one wanted Kagome to know that they read her book.

Still being young and not having read the book himself he didn't understand what was so embarrassing about the book. Or even what "orgasmic experiences" meant.

_Time to have some fun with this. Maybe Kagome should know what is going on. Should I tell her? Or should I just let them get themselves in trouble. _He smiled and headed for the hill were Kagome and Inuyasha were having their talk.

--

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She decided to put the book away after he told her he was not going to read it. Now she was standing and looking up at him.

"You know, if you were a little more sensitive I probably would stay here longer."

"I don't need to be sensitive, that is a stupid human trait. If you haven't noticed I am half demon. Besides sensitivity shows weakness."

Kagome was frustrated with him. All over a simple little book, they were fighting again. What is wrong with him? She let out an exasperated groan and looked down as she said a low barley audible "sit"

_THUD…_ "Kagome….." he groaned when he hit the ground.

He stood up and glared at her. She glared right back. For a few moments they were locked in a stare-down. Neither one of them wanting to relinquish their gaze.

"Kagome!" came a small voice. Shippo was running up the hill to them. Kagome broke her gaze and looked at the young fox demon.

"Good morning Shippo." She said as he leapt into her arms. Hugging her.

"I wanted to ask you something. The others were talking last night. Sango had slapped Miroku and I was wondering" he paused, looking at Inuyasha's face. The hanyou was looking a little worried. "What are 'orgasmic experiences"? Since your name came up in the conversation I was guessing you would know. "

Kagome's face flushed blazing red at that simple comment. He was just a child. He would not know what that meant. Why the hell did her name come up in that conversation? Kagome looked over at Inuyasha but his face seemed to have grown the same shade, if not deeper, than hers.

"Uhhh….." Kagome was stunned to silence for a few seconds. "Shippo, now is not a good time to ask that question." She glanced again at a really panicky Hanyou. "go and play with Kirara and the village kids for a while, okay. I need to speak with Inuyasha for a while longer."

"Okay," he hugged her again and jumped down, running back down the hill to the village.

Kagome looked at him again. Her eyes narrowed and she walked closer to him. "Inuyasha," she said in a stern tone "were you a part of this conversation?"

"No! why would I be?" his voice was quivering. He slowly backed away.

"Inuyasha…" she warned. "Tell me the truth."

"No," he began to look around. He looked everywhere but in her eyes. "Why would I talk about something like that. Besides I was outside the hut when she slapped him."

"So you were around?" she continued.

"Uhh… no" he lied, forgetting that at the time he was busy reading her secret book.

"What were you doing then?"

"Nothing… I was… I was…." He stammered trying to get out of this.

She looked into his eyes. He was afraid. She didn't understand why? But she knew she was getting close.

"Oh Kagome!" the kit was coming back. "I forgot to tell you something."

Slightly frustrated Kagome looked at the Shippo. "What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you about what happened last night. I just found out this morning."

"What happened last night?"

"Your book, you left it behind."

"Yes I know. I just go it back today." Disappointed that he didn't give her any help as to why Inuyasha was so nervous.

"Oh, so it is in good shape still. I thought that since everyone read it, it would be damaged." He pretended to look innocent as he said these last words.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha fell backwards on to the ground.

"What did you just say?"

"That I am glad the book is fine." Shippo helped.

"No not that." Her heart was pounding and fear was starting to grip.

"Oh you mean that everyone read the book. Yeah they all took turns reading it yesterday. But that is no big deal right. I just wanted to make sure you had it back without any missing pages or tears or something like that. Isn't that a good thing to make sure of, Inuyasha?" He looked at Inuyasha, who was now struggling to get to his feet.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a strong tone "SIT … DOWN!"

And down he went…CRASH.

"Oh" said Shippo in his innocent lie "I guess it was not okay then. Well, sorry, I have to go now." With that Shippo ran off. Leaving Inuyasha in the hands of certain doom.

--

Chapter 9: Kagome Is Pissed


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Kagome Is Pissed

The taste of dirt filled his mouth and his body ached. This happened every time he got sat. Growling he vowed to kill the little fox demon. Inuyasha tried to pull himself of the ground.

"How… could… you..." Kagome said in a low and angry tone.

Inuyasha stopped pulling himself up. It was as if something more powerful than the "sit" command held him down, it was fear. Fear kept him from standing on his feet and facing the girl he had wronged.

"How could you read it? Inuyasha, I can't believe you would be so…so…STUPID."

No words would come out of his mouth. Despite the disgusting taste in his mouth he would not even let himself spit it out. It would make a sound. Right now he feared that any sound he made would make her sit him again.

"That book was mine. I can't believe…" she paused and without even looking up he knew why. She was crying. He hated it when she cried. And in a small voice, so low that only his doglike senses would hear she said, "I hate you…"

Finally he looked up. The fear was gone. He raised his eyes too late because now she was gone.

--

Sango had seen what happened. The way Shippo had run in and out of that scene made it all clear. She knew. All Sango needed to know now was how much did Kagome really know. Did she know that she and Miroku read the book as well?

She would soon find out because Kagome was running down the small hill, Tears in her eyes and her chest heaving with sobs. The sight was too painful to watch. The slayer ran towards her best friend.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. The girl turned to Sango, with sad eyes.

"Sango…he said, Shippo said….did you?"

Sango looked down, ashamed of what she had done. "I had."

Kagome's eyes glared with more pain than anger. "Why?"

"The monk. He read all that you wrote about me…and I was angry with him and…"

"Did you think I wrote something…?"

"I thought I should know what he found so funny" Sango stated, her voice turning to a whisper, "I am sorry. I tired to hide it before anyone else had…"

Kagome walked off before the sentence was finished. "Kagome," Sango called out to her.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled wiping the tears off her face, erasing any evidence of her disappointment with Inuyasha and Sango. She heard the slayers apology and truth be told she couldn't stay mad at her for something that the Monk had provoked.

"Yes, Kagome?" Miroku came out of the hut, with a smile on his face. He obviously didn't know what had just happened.

Kagome walked up to him. No emotion was showing in her features at all.

"Can I help you with something Lady--"SLAP --

Miroku held his swollen cheek. He looked at her with a tinge of horror. Her face had just turned angry as she burned with the desire to murder the so-called holy man.

"Kagome, what did I…?'

"You know exactly what you did." She said in a stern tone.

His hand left his face and he looked towards where she and Inuyasha were standing. The Hanyou was walking down the hill very carefully and it looked like he had been shoved into the dirt. Sango was close by and her face looked worried. Then it dawned on him. The book.

"I… the book… found…then…."—SLAP again he was left stunned.

"Don't even try...." She said and walked off towards the well, towards her home. Without realizing she just left her yellow bag back at the tree.

--

There was an empty feeling inside Inuyasha's chest. He felt alone suddenly as he watched Kagome walk away from them and their world. He was certain she would come back. She had comeback so many times before when she was mad at them all. Why was this time any different?

He had to do something. He finally knew what she felt about him or… had that changed? Did she truly hate him now?

"Dammit, Kagome." He muttered. His eyes looked in the direction that she left in. **I will go after her later. She needs time to cool down.**He sighed and went back to Kaede's hut.

--

"You… you told her didn't you?" Miroku accused, still in shock over what Kagome had just done to him.

"No! I didn't I couldn't do something like that. Besides she is just as angry with me, right now."

"Oh really? Why didn't you get slapped?" his face used to being smacked but never this hard. Sango hits hard but she does it out of warning more than rage. Kagome was at least five time's stronger. It didn't make sense because they all knew Sango was definitely stronger than her. Who would have thought that anger could have such an effect on a girl like Kagome.

"She won't slap me because I didn't laugh at her book. I didn't look at it to be mean. I also apologized which is something you forgot to do."

"Er…" Miroku distracted himself by glancing in Inuyasha's direction. He looked like a total mess. Dirt was still on his face and cloths. He had grass stains and his eyes were almost emotionless. He was thinking. "Inuyasha…" began the monk.

Without responding he walked past the two and went into the hut. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"What happened?" Miroku said. Referring to the entire ordeal that just played out.

"Shippo. He told Kagome, she said something to Inuyasha. Something that caused him to stay down and away." She sighed "I don't know."

--

On top of the hut and safely out of sight Shippo and Kirara watched what had happened. Shippo knew Kagome was going to get mad but he didn't know she was going to cry. Now he felt very bad for what he had done.

Kirara nuzzled against Shippo who had his head down. This time she was leaving because of what he had said. This time it was his fault. Shippo looked down at Sango and Miroku and waited until they went inside. He couldn't face them right now. They would kill him. Especially Inuyasha and Miroku.

--

Chapter 10: Now what?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 :Now What?

"So do ye believe that the punishment you received from Kagome was sufficient? To be truthful, it should have been worse." Kaede looked at the group of down trotted and heartbroken friends sitting around her hut. None of them would look her straight in the eye. Kaede sat near the fire and put a kettle for tea

Miroku was absentmindedly rubbing his cheek, Sango had hit him many times but it never hurt as much as it did right then. All of kagome's anger was concentrated into that one smack. He looked toward Sango who couldn't stop the tears though she didn't make a sound. Kagome was her only friend since the day her village was lost, true she had Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo but they were guys. Kagomes friendship changed Sango's life and all she did to pay her back was betray her. Even if Kagome forgave her, she isn't sure if she could forgive herself.

Even Shippo was feeling under the weather, though he is still not sure why the book was so upsetting. But telling Kagome what the others did and her leaving was all his fault.

But no one was suffering more than Inuyasha. He sat far away from everyone else in the room his arms crossed, his eyes to the floor. Her words were echoing in his mind. "I hate you". Over and over again, and just when he was about to finally break through. Just when he was about to let her know that those strong emotions were not one sided. "I hate you".

Kaede stoked the fire and watched the cinders pop and crackle. She cleared her throat, " Inuyasha," he looked up " fix this." She poked at the fire again. " If you can".

Inuyasha looked around at everyone then back on the ground. He sighed and got up. Without a single word he walked out the door, away from everyone. From their sadness, from their anger and from his guilt. He should have been the one to hit Miroku. He should have stopped before he read the book. He should have confessed before that little rat opened his big trap. All the "what if"'s and "should have"s in the world can not take back what had just happened.

Walking back towards the tree on the hill, he was still beating himself up. **So now what? How the hell am i supposed to fix this. She hates me now… She loved me and now… She hates me. Damn It!**

Just like last time, he smelled her. His heart stopped and he whipped his head around trying to find her. And just like last time, it wasn't her. The scent was coming from the bag by the tree. He sighed **Figured she would forget something else. I should probably take this back to the hut.**

He picked up the bag and an unexplainable urge to open the bag came over him. **What the hell am i thinking? I got into trouble for just opening a book. I will be destroyed if i opened the bag. but then again… there might be a way to make things up to her in this bag. Screw it! Its worth a shot.**

He put the bag down and began rummaging through it. He found the book she offered him, some medical supplies, food, stuff from that place called school, and… another secret book? Why would she have another? He sniffed it and cringed at the new book smell. He opened it and saw nothing. It was completely brand new but who did it belong to?

**Pft… fix it. How the hell am i supposed to fix this? With nothing to go by… **he looked at the new book. **I guess I could make us even. How else will I be able to talk to her. I would get "sat" again. Probably harder next time…. I have no other solution… Shit.**

He sat by the tree and pulled out one of those strange pen contraptions from the yellow bag. He began to write.

--

_Why? why would they do that? How could they do that? Inuyasha…. _Kagome's sobs broke through her thoughts. She was already back to the other side and in her room. When she got back, she didn't even tell her mother she was home. She walked straight upstairs and buried her face into the pillow.

_This can't be happening. All those stories all those dreams.. _a new burst of sobs escaped her lips. She had her face buried into the pillow and cried for so long she didn't notice the day passed and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Mrs Higurashi didn't want to pry, but she heard her daughter come come. It was completely surprised her that she returned so quickly. There must have been a fight, and not a battle kind of fight but an emotional fight. She smiled slightly, _It must be boy trouble. _ Several hours had passed since Kagome came home, so it was safe to say that most of the crying had been done already. She didn't even bother calling her down for dinner.

She took a plate of dinner leftovers, It was most likely that she didn't have anything to eat since she left that morning. She added a couple of Kagomes favorite little omelets, thinking that would make her feel better.

"Kagome" she whispered through the door, knocking softly. She waited a few seconds before opening the door. Kagome weak and tear stained looked at her mom.

"Hey, Mom" she choked back a sob.

"How are you feeling?" she walked in "I brought you some food"

"Im… better…Thanks Mom. "

Mrs. Higurashi handed the plate to Kagome and sat on the bed next to her. "When I was your age I felt the world would end practically every weekend. One time a boy I liked found an old poem… it was more like a love letter… that I had written to anther boy I had a crush on before him. I thought my life was over." She looked at her daughter. "Im not saying that what your going through is the same… I just want you to know that the world may spin, you may get sick or get hurt, but the world will not end. Even if you need to lay low for a while, the problem will be there later. It just won't be as painful and one day, like how today is for me, you can tell this story to your children when they feel like their world is going to..lets face it.. hell."

Kagome looked at her mom and smiled. "It really hurts"

Her mother stood up, leaned down and kissed her on the head. "I know" she walked out of the room "It always does".

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the boy you liked?"

A smile came across Mrs. Higurashi's face. "We got married, and had you and Souta."

Kagome watched her mom close the door. She got up changed into her pajamas and locked her door, to keep her brother from bothering her.

She ate her dinner and went back to bed. _Maybe I can get through this… Inuyasha… _she sighed and fell asleep.

--

It was done. It took longer than he thought but that is because he hesitated to let himself fantasize. This was not something he was used to doing. **Damn Kagome, this better be the way to fix things. Otherwise I am out of ideas.**

He got up and repacked the yellow bag. Picked it up, book in hand and headed to Kagome's home.

He glanced down to the little book and his heart raced. **I can't believe i'm doing this. **

Next Chapter 11: The best I can do...


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha quietly climbed through Kagome's window. Very careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. The salty scent of her tears still filled the room.

He set the bag down by the desk and placed the new book next to her on the bed. He let his eyes linger on her face, feeling like crap when he saw the puffy redness around her eyes. Proof of how much she had been crying. He leaned down to touch her but froze when she shifted positions. His nerves standing on end he backed up and jumped back out the window. He stayed up on the roof and waited.

--

That scent, Kagome sniffled. Her nose a little runny because of the crying. She recognized the smell of the outdoors, the smell of Inuyasha. She held her eyes shut as she rolled over, not wanting to break this little fantasy. She wanted him to be there. She wanted to talk to him and find out if it was too late for them now. After all she said she hated him.

What if he took it to mean she never wanted to talk to him again? _I can't believe i said that. He probably hates me now too._

When she opened her eyes she noticed a book by her hand. A journal, like hers. _Hey this is the book I bought for Shippo. What is this doing here? _She sat up and opened the book. There was writing inside. Not refined writing but not like Shippos either. She turned on her beside lamp and began to read.

_**I don't know how to say I'm sorry. I not good at this at all. Kagome means everything to me these days. Today she told me she hated me. I didn't know what to do. I froze. Its been bothering me all day long, she can't mean that. Not after all that I read. Which was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Not because I don't want it, I do. I want her to think of me like that. I thought of her like that many times but I kick myself everyday because I can't tell her. Im scared. There i said it. I am fucking scared that she won't want me. **_

_**All this time she had been feeling these things for me, I have been the biggest dumb-ass this world has ever seen… not just this world but in Kagome's too.**_

_**I want her to know that I think about the kiss we shared, way back when we fought that mirror bitch. I changed my mind right then and there about turning full demon. I have no excuse for saying I didn't want it…. but I panicked. I love her.**_

Kagome's heart jumped. _He love me? _ She turned page after page, reading his apology. It was long. Too long. She already forgave him after the first paragraph but she couldn't stop reading. Then she started to blush.

_**Kagome… if this apology isn't good enough then i don't know what else I can do.. this is the best i can do. The only thing left for me to do is to "take you at your word". I think that was how you put it in your journal. I will do it too. I will do anything for you to forgive me. Just look out your window. I'm there.**_

She jumped "Inuyasha?"

The window opened and Inuyasha poked his head in. "Kagome…"

She walked towards the window, more tears in her eyes.

--

**Shit, she is crying again. **He started to climb through the window as Kagome came toward him. They stared at each other. Kagome set the book down on the bedside table and threw her arms around him. He carefully let his arms wrap around her.

"I didn't mean to read your book" He said " I didn't know why you hid it from me.. I..."

"Please don't talk , Inuyasha." she said into his coat " I already forgave you, besides… it was the best you could do"

He smiled at her and let his hands run through her hair while he pet her head. He closed his eyes and absorbed her presence. This time he could enjoy it, because now she knew what he felt.

She let her arms slide down to his arms and pulled away. Looking into his eyes, "At my word?"

He grinned and walked her back to her bed. "If that is what you really want"

---

Next Chapter: Paper Dreams become a Happy Reality


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Paper Dreams become a Happy Reality

She looked deep into Inuyasha golden amber eyes. The last strands of her anger faded and was replaced with tenderness. She placed her hand on his cheek as he kneeled before her. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry too." she replied.

He raised his hand to cover hers and closed his eyes relishing the touch.He raised himself to her level and kept his eyes closed as he leaned in for a kiss. _This is not exactly what i dreamed but… It's …. happening._

There lips met with such a gently grazing touch, holding it there both forgetting to breath for a moment. After a few hesitant moments he pursued the kiss deeper and Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She parted her lips enough for him and he responded in turn. The force of the kiss caused her to fall backwards on to the bed.

Several passionate moments passed before Inuyasha broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air and tasting their own swollen lips.

He propped himself up with his hands to looker her in the face.

"Inuyasha… "

"hmm?" he said in a dreamy daze

"My head is going to hit the wall…..i need to move"

Inuyasha smiled. This was defiantly not in any of Kagome's dream entries.

"I guess we can only go so far in imagining these things" He whispered. "Never as graceful"

Kagome giggles and situated herself on her bed properly. Inuyasha climbed in next to her. Suddenly he released what they were doing and his face flushed red.

"Kagome?"

"Are….are you sure? This is something that we can't undo. If you get.."

"Didn't you learn anything from my book? I know, what you are worried about but its not going to be an issue."

He blushed an even deeper color. "Oh… Right"

In one quick move, Kagome was over him. He didn't complain because he knew what she was planing. She removed her top and fell over on him, smothering him with another round of kisses.

He pushed her back up for a second to unwrap his coat and pulled her back down once he freed himself from the fabric. His flesh burned when his skin came in contact with hers. She in turn, shivered as he ran his hands up and down her back. The nails gently grazing her skin. In a moment of excitement he turned her over on to her back and showered kisses up and down her neck and between her breasts.

She sighed with contentment. Goosebumps were raising on her skin as his breath escaped his lips. His hands traveling down to her hips pulling at the waistband trying to free her from the garment. She lifted her hips up to help him and fumbled with the ties of his pants. As soon as he was done tossing her pants and underwear aside, he freed himself of his last raiment of clothing.

Hovering above her, he paused to look at her. This was it the moment they both dreamed and were too scared to admit they wanted.

Kagome threw her arms around him again pushing him up and making him roll onto his back. She straddled him and stopped. Breathing very deeply and gulping down their fear, they let their hands caress each other.

It was the moment she planned for so long. She raised her hips and very slowly let him in. It was difficult at first. He held his breath and tried not to move, letting her take the lead and set the pace. He didn't' want to hurt her on their very first time. It was going to be hard on her this first time and he wanted to be sure this didn't turn her away from him. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

Eventually she settled herself down all the way, he was fully enveloped by her. The torture was excruciating. He held back and waited until she was ready and within moments she moved. A moan escaping his lips at this slight movement. The pent up energy between them was slowly being released. His hands that were around her waist slowly traveled lower to her backside, gripping her to him and guiding her.

He eventually found her pace and began to move with her. Kagome gasped at this and fell over. She kissed him as she pushed her self up a bit. Her hair tickled his face, he smiled and she giggled. Another moan, he loved hearing her voice. Her gentle touch inspired wave after wave of passions from him and in turn his firm grip caused a deep blush to appear across Kagome's features.

"Inu…yasha…" she gasped groaned. At that moment he knew, she reached her limit. That thought alone was enough to send him into his.

He held her as she slumped over onto him, their breathing long and deep, their skin flushed.

"Kagome" He breathed her name. "I…"

She lifted her head and planted another kiss on him. He closed his eyes and savored her flavor.

When she finally broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes again and said "I told you not to say anything"

He chuckled and pulled to to lay next to him. Together they freed the covers from below them, then cuddled together underneath them. In silence they laid there. Until Inuyasha with a smile in his eyes said "This time I get to hold you while we are both awake."

--

The well was glowing, Shippo saw it. He was waiting there ever since he noticed Inuyasha had left. He hoped that stupid half demon had gone to apologize to Kagome. Shippo was beyond ecstatic when Kagome game out of the well. Inuyasha was on her tail of course but that wasn't the point.

"Kagome!" Yelled Shippo. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean for you to go away."

"We are all sorry" came a deep male voice from the trees near the well.

"Truly" followed a female voice.

Kagome flushed when she saw her friends. It was still hard to look at them, especially since her an Inuyasha had made up the night before. They all looked at her as if they knew.

Sango came up to her and hugged her. "It was non of our business and we really didn't want to hurt you. I understand if you don't think you can trust me anymore but please don't stop being my friend"

Kagome smiled, feeling lighter than before. She was no longer embarrassed. This was her best friend. If she couldn't share these inmate secrets with her than she had nothing. "Sango, Its ok. I forgive you…" She looked at the monk and at Shippo. "All of you."

Inuyasha came from behind, "If you try that again, then your dead meat. That's all I have to say."

"Inuyasha!!"

"What it's true! If you write about what happened last night and they end up reading that then we might as well….."

"Oh my god, SIT!"

The others laughed at Kagome's blush and Sango rolled her eyes "Non of our business."

The monk let the little fox demon jump on his shoulder, he turned towards the village and said "Well, I guess we should be moving on. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

Kagome looked at the disgruntled and dusty Inuyasha, she smiled and winked. His expression softened and he smiled back. This is just one more entry in Kagome's Secret Book.


	13. Epilouge

_Thank you all for your reviews on Kagome's Secret Book. I really appreciate all the hits. For those of you who still have this story on 'Alert'. Here is a little Epilogue._

The campfire lit up the small area. The entire party with the exception of Kagome had already fallen asleep. In her hands she held her journal. She fingered each page reading through it.

Her face blushed when ever she thought about how her friends had read all these little notes. Those stupid embarrassing fantasies and dreams. It was mortifying. Things looked a whole lot more perverted now with that thought running through her head. And since she now knew what it was like to be with him. To be with Inuyasha. Non of this was ever really realistic.

You can't plan out your first time. You can't imagine the real sensations that course through your body. It was more intense then she expected. Also a little more clumsy.

She brushed page after page. Her mind lost in the previous entries and her face burning. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard "What are you looking at that makes you look so stupid?"

"Inuyasha," She gasped.

He came up beside her and was once again peering over her shoulder. Instead of reading the lines of the book like he tried the last time, he whispered in her ear " Nothing in there can ever live up to the real thing."

Her face burned. A tingle had traveled up her spine as his breath fell upon her ear and neck. She froze unable to move, her body had tensed and her mind was a whirl of thoughts that made what was written in the book look like child's play.

He seemed to understand and he moved to sit beside her. He tilted his head to get a good view of her face. "Kagome?" He said tentivly.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. "It's nothing." She lied. Her face blushing intensely.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like ages, but was only a couple of minuets. Kagome turned to say something, just as Inuyasha was going to say something. their words mushed together, neither one making sense. Both followed by "I'm sorry"

Kagome said, "You first."

He hesitated then said, "Are you ok with... what we did?" He looked away from her eyes. Embarrassment was not comfortable for him and part of him wanted to run away.

Without a seconds hesitation Kagome floundered "No, I mean, yes. It's fine, I'm fine." She put her hand to her face. She didn't think it was possible to blush harder than she already was. It was such an awkward feeling.

"You sure." He asked carefully.

"Yes definitely." She looked at him a bit curious as to why he would ask. So she asked her question. "Inuyasha, would you want to.. um… be with me again?"

"If we can get rid of them" He said indicting the group around them.

Kagome laughed a little. "That would be a good idea."

She leaned her head on his chest and his arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder.

Bringing the book up to read again, she did't object to Inuyasha glancing down at it. It was too late. He already knew what was in it. It didn't feel weird anymore either.

After a few more entires Kagome sat up. Inuyasha's arm dropped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern drowning his features.

Flipping back a few pages, then flipping forward. Her eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha!" She stood up and ran to her pack to grab a map. An old regional map that she carried with her for emergencies. Like when she got lost.

He watched her carefully as she placed the map on the floor the campfire illuminating it. She place the book down and with a pen she had grabbed from her bag. She marked several regions, there was a pattern.

"You all… all of you… read this book. But not one of you picked up on this." She traced more lines and all the attacks and patterns lead to one place. A mountain range.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, unimpressed.

"Helloooo.. I kept track of all the sightings and battles and rumors. I know where Naraku's new hide out is." With emphases she placed a finger down on the map.

"Ah hell" He said. "Well, it looks like taking you back home now is not gonna happen."

"What?" she asked, confused. He never wanted her to go home.

He grinned a wicked little smile. "To get ride of them."

Her mouth fell open at this. He only laughed as he placed his hand around her waist to pull her close to him.


End file.
